mismatched_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Terakawa Iwao ( 2nd Instance )
This is the article for the second instance of Terakawa Iwao. For the original, first instance, see Terakawa Iwao ( 1st Instance ). The 2nd Instance of Terakawa Iwao, currently known as Mint Iwao, is the founder of the Otlan Trust and one of the gravetenders in Oasis. She is married to Frankie, though this is out of desperation and fear of coming out of the closet. She owes her existence to the Cardinal Break, which ejected her out of her original timeline. Background Having grown up in a timeline where discrimination against LGBT+ people was the norm and even encouraged, Mint faced a difficult time being the daughter of a closeted gay man, Paul, and his wife, though she was never close to her mother, and instead was close with her father's lover, an elf named Gavyn. She regarded the two men as her parents and cherished her relationship with them. At age 9, her father and his wife divorced, and the two men moved in with one another, taking Mint with them in an effort to create a family under the guise of friends helping eachother out. Her life was usually tense, with their family constantly under threat of being exposed and separated. She began to realise her own sexuality at 14, but rarely expressed it, even to her parents, out of fear of judgement or harm. Over her teenage years, until she was 15, Mint's family began to crumble from the inside, with her father becoming more and more physically violent to both Gavyn and Mint. He felt the two would be the reason for his eventual death, and in a sense, he was right. His fear was that they would come forward with his homosexuality, though in the end it was Mint that killed her own father. During one of his particularly nasty outbursts, she and Gavyn had fled the home, hiding with his family for a few months. Paul was not one to take this lightly, invading the family's home after he had tracked them, and slaughtering the host at the time, while Gavyn and Mint hid in the bathroom, Gavyn with a small, 6-chambered revolver given to him. Unable to hold the weapon, he passed it to Mint, who fired all 6 shots when Paul took down the door. When the police arrived, Mint was taken into custody, and after a grueling trail for the murder of Paul McAnders, she was placed in a foster home of a highly religious couple and their daughter. Making the mistake of confiding her sexuality to her new sister, she was forced into years of conversion therapy, where she had bet Frankie in the group. Since the families of both Frankie and Mint liked one another, they were set in an arranged marriage to try and correct their sexuality, not understanding that it couldn't be swayed. This continued until she was 19, when the Cardinal Break occurred and landed her in the prisons of the Paradise Association with her husband. The two stayed close, even hatching a belief of their own based from a book they had read and deluded themselves into believing to give them a string of hope of a better world. After a prison break, Mint would later found the Otlan Trust, and garner members for her cause. Personality Mint is a very spiritual and faith-based person, with no tolerance for physical violence of any kind. She is entrenched in her beliefs of the apocalypse and rebirth of the world, believing that she is one of the few that will be carried to the next world. In accordance with her framework, she is firm in her stance of charity and purity, and will not hesitate to share her (and Terakawa's) wealth. It's noted that she will not actively seek out people to help, instead letting them come to her, or having her fellow believers introduce them to her. Even after her marriage, she remains abstinent, believing that she does not want to sleep with somebody she doesn't romantically love, but that her own desires are dirty and need to be hidden. Mint is also marked with her gullibility, and her manipulative nature. While she does not intend to harm others, she does so believing she is guiding them to the next world with her, and often refuses to see her own ways as abusive. She has a very black and white thinking. Things are either with her or against her, and if she rules something as against her, she will remain charitable but will look the other way when it comes to violence against it. She is also a victim of auditory hallucinations brought on by the trauma she suffered. These are usually very polar in their presentation, with some being reassurances and others being harsh, cutting remarks and abusive statements that jab at her underlying insecurities. When asked what is the cause of these, she will say the reassurance is the Sun itself speaking to her, but will refuse to name the negative voice out of inexplicable fear. Her perception of the Sun has led to some off behaviours, which manifest as worshipping it entirely. Her vision is poor because of her often looking at it, and she has tanned quite a lot after burning for a time. Appearance Mint keeps herself well-groomed, keeping an affluent, loving glow about her. She stands about 5'6'', and refuses to wear any type of shoes. She has paler hair than her counterpart, with her's being white with stray tinges of olive green. She parts her hair on the left, keeping it pinned out of her face with two orange pins with sun designs on them. Her hair is about chin length, and usually tucked behind her ears. Occasionally, she wears dangling earrings that also have a solar motif. Her skin is a darker brown than Terakawa's, though this is majorly due to the time she spends outside. She wears eyeliner, usually a green, blue, or purple colour, and enjoys spending time getting the wings sharp enough to kill a man. Her eyes are hazel-green. Her outfit will depend on her audience. When she is in Oasis, with friends, or meeting with her believers, she will wear her religious garb, which is a robe with a mantled cloak over it. The colours are usually white with orange and mint green accents, though she also owns a version that is orange with purple/white accents, and one that is purple with white/orange accents. There are lavender-coloured embroidered birds around the hem of the cloak and robe. Occasionally, she will wear gloves, sashes, or scarves with her robes. When out in public or any other context where dressing as her usual would be inappropriate, she prefers chaste clothing that doesn't show much skin. She will usually wear white blouses and long skirts, and one key part of her ensemble is a mint-coloured sash she ties around her waist.Category:Characters Category:Otlan Category:Earthly